Little Things
by 1800acabelieveit
Summary: A Bellas night out consists of many things, one of them being truth or dare. What happens when Beca gets dared to reveal her feelings for a certain redhead? Will she do it, and how will chloe respond? Bechloe one shot. *Inspired by One direction's little Things and I own nothing*


Beca laughed with the other Bellas as Aubrey set her final of four shot glasses down on the table.

"That," Aubrey said making a face of disgust. "Was horrible. I feel sick now."

Immediately all the girls pushed themselves away from the table, pretending to take cover. They all knew what happened when Aubrey felt sick.

"Ha, ha. Very funny ladies," she said sarcastically. Beca gasped.

"What!? Is my sarcasm finally rubbing off?" Beca quipped, smirking at the blonde haired girl. Aubrey shot Beca a look, making the short brunette smirk even more. They were having a Bellas night out. Aubrey had given them the night off from rehearsals and they all decided to go out. The night had started with a game of truth or dare which was still going on. Amy had had to confess her love to a complete stranger, Stacie had done some very sexual things to get them all free drinks, Chloe had just sung kesha's Tik Tok karaoke style and Aubrey had gone from drinking water to throwing back four shots of straight vodka. Everyone had somehow managed to do either unpleasant or embarrassing things. Everyone accept Beca.

"Alright then Mrs. Sarcasm, Truth or dare?" Aubrey said smiling.

"Dare," Beca scoffed. As if she was going to reveal anything about herself. Immediately, all the Bella's shot each other a knowing look.

"Ok, while you think of a dare, I'm going to get more drinks," Chloe said smiling before standing up and heading over to the bar. Beca stared after her, a small smile on her face, before she was jolted back to the game.

"If you don't want to do the dare, then you have to answer a truth," Aubrey warned. Beca raised her hands in a, lay it on me sister, kind of way.

"I dare you to tell Chloe you like her."

Beca blushed immediately, her face turning an unpleasant shade of red. "W- what? I don't like Chloe…."

"That's some serious bull. My gaydar has been going off ever since I joined this group- and not just for Cynthia Rose" Fat Amy said seriously. "You guys really need to get your toners under control."

Beca sighed and shook her head, "Fine, what's the question?"

Aubrey smiled evilly. "Why won't you tell Chloe that you're in love with her?"

Beca gaped at the blonde haired girl, wondering if she was serious. "Oh, and you have to wait and answer when Chloe comes back."

Beca crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl. All the other Bellas fell silent as the two stared at each other from across the table. When Chloe sat back down at the table, Beca groaned in defeat.

"You look nice tonight Chlo," Beca said before standing up and walking towards the stage. Chloe blushed, staring confused after the young DJ.

"That was random…." Chloe said, voicing her thoughts out loud. "What did you even dare her to do- sing karaoke?"

Aubrey stared after the DJ equally confused as Chloe and the rest of the Bellas. "You'll see," Aubrey said watching Beca weave her way through the tables

As Beca walked over towards the stage, she resisted the urge to look back at the smiling redhead. Aubrey was right, she did need to tell Chloe about her crush and she should have a long time ago. She just hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship. She could have told her sooner, but she was afraid that if Chloe didn't feel the same way, their friendship would be ruined and Beca valued the redhead way too much to risk that. She slipped some money into the man's hand and walked up onto the small karaoke stage.

"Hi everyone," Beca said nervously as she stepped up to the mic. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as she felt everybody's eyes shift to her. "I would like to dedicate this song to a very special someone. Um… I actually would like her to come onstage for this too so, could Chloe come up to the stage please?"

Aubrey bit her lip to prevent a smile from coming out. "Go on Chloe," she said pushing her confused friend out of her chair. Everybody's eyes turned to Chloe as she walked hesitantly up to the stage. Someone brought a chair out onto the stage for her to sit on and as she sat down on the edge of the chair, she stared at Beca, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Chloe, this is um… for you…" Beca said looking at Chloe, her eyes filled with the please don't hate me after this look.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

Beca stared into Chloe's eyes the entire time she sang, pouring her heart into the song. When she finished singing, she looked quickly out at the audience before looking back at Chloe. Chloe had tears pouring down her face- that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She sent Beca a small smile through the tears and when Beca returned it with a similar one, it hit her.

Beca loved her?

"KISS HER!" someone from the audience yelled up at them. It was immediately followed with a chorus of _'yeah do it!'_s and more _'Kiss her!'_s

Beca looked hesitantly at Chloe, biting her lip before leaning down and pressing her lips to Chloe's. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, twirling her fingers into her hair returning the kiss. When the two breathlessly pulled back, they were met with thunderous applause. People were screaming, clapping and banging on tables, nobody harder than the Bellas

"I love you too," Chloe whispered to the small brunette. Chloe took Beca's hand and pulled her offstage. She pulled Beca back towards the Bellas, stopping for a moment to get their things.

"We're leaving," Chloe said smiling at the other girls. They all laughed and nodded as Beca followed, her cheeks still burning red.

"You're cute when you blush," Chloe said when they stepped into the warm spring air, smiling at the other girl. If possible, Beca blushed even harder.

"Where are we going?" Beca asked, fanning her cheeks.

"My room," Chloe responded. Chloe led Beca towards the apartment she and Aubrey shared, she knew Aubrey would stay with Amy or one of the other Bellas tonight to give them some privacy.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked once the two had arrived inside and sat down on the couch.

"I didn't want to lose you," Beca said quietly, biting her lip again, not meeting Chloe's eyes. Chloe gently reached over and tilted the small girl's chin, so she could look in her eyes.

"You could never lose me," Chloe whispered back. She slowly leaned in and smiled when Beca's eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you," she mumbled into the brunettes lips before kissing her.


End file.
